You Have No Idea
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Kangin, rich and popular. Leeteuk, the leader of Super Junior. And a secret admirer of Kangin. A love unexpected. A couple never prepared. Destiny? Fate? Or is it love? Pairing: KangTeuk
1. Watching From Afar

You Have No Idea

Summary: Kangin is the richest guy in school, but that only fires up his popularity.

A secret admirer...Who thought that love never exists

Believes in him when no one would cares

An angel without wings, fallen from the heavens up above

A love unexpected...

A couple never prepared...

Destiny?

Fate?

Or is it love?

Pairing: KangTeuk with other SuJu pairings

Rating: T

Genre: General, Romance

Chapter One: Watching From Afar...

Leeteuk opened his locker door and puts some folders and books into his locker. He looked at his schedule, which was tapped to the inside of his locker door. _History...Advanced Science...Academic._ The first periods of his school day. History, he was passing, of course. But the teacher could stop lacking around and _actually_ teach for once in his life. Advance Science, the best student in that class since the class first stepped foot into the school. Leeteuk filled his bookbag with a folder, a notebook, and a book for Advance Science. He grabbed his History book and binder and puts them in his bookbag. He grabbed some pencils and pens and put them in the small pocket and zipped his bookbag up. He reached into his pocket, making sure his other copy of his schedule was there. He then closed his locker and slung his bookbag over one shoulder. He flicked his redd-ish brown hair out of his eyes as he leaned against his locker. Leeteuk looked good-looking with a hint of innocence. Well, due to the outfit he was currently wearing. He planned on catching Kangin's eye that day. He wore skin-tight black skinny jeans with a white pair of Converses. He wore a black tang-top with a white collar. Over the tang-top, was a white sleeveless top that was half-way buttoned up. He wore a few layers of necklaces around his neck. His redd-ish brown hair was straightened and waved slightly at the end. His eyes were lightly outlined in black eyeliner.

Leeteuk sighed as he continued to wait for his friends to come. Sudden squealing and happy screaming soon filled the hall ways. Leeteuk knew Kangin had arrived. Everyone, but Leeteuk, was hurrying to the scene. Leeteuk the only calm one. And, just for the hell of it, Leeteuk grabbed his iPod and started playing some music. He put the earphones in his ears and put his iPod in his pocket. Listening to his band's song, 'No Other'. Although Leeteuk was the leader of Super Junior, the girls at the school didn't really pay attention to him or Super Junior. They were too busy focusing on Kangin. One: Because he's rich. Two: He's popular. People say he's the nicest guy one earth. Hah. Rich people...only care about themselves.

Leeteuk pretended that Kangin wasn't even there and continued listening to his music as Kangin made his way through the crowd and started walking down the hall, toward Leeteuk. In the corner of Leeteuk's eye, he saw Kangin looked at him head to toe. Leeteuk dared to turn his head and look at Kangin. Kangin didn't flinch when their eyes made contact. But Leeteuk did. He simply stopped leaning against his locker and walked down the hall, right for Kangin. He glanced up at him as he walked by, but didn't say one word. Kangin couldn't help himself but looked back anyways. He watched Leeteuk push through the crowd, who were still watching Kangin with large eyes and admired smiles on their faces. As Kangin turned around, he rolled his eyes.

_"God, I hate these people." _He thought to himself as he continued to walk down the hall. Leeteuk walked outside for his friends. And soon, they arrived. And-of course-the sweetest one of the band just _has_ to be the first one to hug his hyung. Leeteuk smiled and hugged the pumpkin back.

"Teukkie-hyung, it's Kyu's birthday!" Sungmin chimed with a smile as he bounced up and down in joy. Leeteuk chuckled as he held onto Sungmin's hands.

"I know that." Leeteuk leaned in and whispered. "We're throwing him a surprise birthday party tonight." He whispered. To no one's attention, Kangin was watching Leeteuk from the window, where he could see everything.

Sungmin squealed in delight and jumped up in the air and hugged Leeteuk, making Leeteuk's face bury in his chest. Leeteuk exclaimed but held onto Sungmin, almost falling backwards (_Kangin smirked as he watched Sungmin glomp Leeteuk, Leeteuk almost falling backwards_).

"Sungminnie, don't strangle our hyung." Heechul said sternly as he walked up to them. Sungmin giggled and they go of each other. Heechul rolled his eyes but rustles the pumpkin's hair with a smile. "Too cute to be mad at." He said before walking into the school. Sungmin pouted, not sad that his hair is messed up. Leeteuk laughed and refixed his hair (_Kangin watched Leeteuk fix Sungmin's hair with lustfilled eyes. Leeteuk was so different than any other person he could of laid eyes on in his entire life_). Sungmin smiled once his hair was fixed. He looked at his hyung.

"Gomawo, Teukkie!" He said. Leeteuk chuckled but nods.

"You seem to be in a great mood, Minnie." Hankyung said as he walked over to them, back-pack slung over one shoulder. Sungmin looked at him and smiled.

"I am. Today's Kyu's birthday." He said. Hankyung looked slightly startled, which made Leeteuk laugh (_Kangin wanted to hear Leeteuk's laugh as he watched him laugh. But he can only see, not hear_). "You forgot, didn't you?" Sungmin pouted slightly. Hankyung blinked.

"No, I got him a present and all. But due to my hectic schedule, I completely forgot _today_ was our maknae's birthday." He said. Sungmin chuckled. Hankyung shook his head to snap out of it. Heechul came out and grabbed Hankyung's hand.

"Come on, Hannie. You neet to catch up on school." He said with a smile. Hankyung smiled and held Heechul's hand as they walked into the school. Sungmin and Leeteuk watched after the couple with an eyebrow raised (_Kangin began wondering why Sungmin and Kyuhyun were watching after the couple with such strange looks_).

"Teukkie-hyung!" Another happy voice chimed. Leeteuk looked ahead and smiled. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Ryeowook's middle, lifting him up in the air. Ryeowook giggled, placing his hands on Leeteuk's shoulders as he spun them around (_A sting of jealousy ran through Kangin as he watched Leeteuk spin Ryeowook around_). Leeteuk sets Ryeowook down. Ryeowook smiled at him and kissed his cheek, making Sungmin make cat sounds. Ryeowook blushed and turned around when he heard his name being called. Yesung walked up to him and kissed Ryeowook's lips in a long but passionate kiss.

"Good morning, Leeteuk." Yesung welcomed as he wrapped his arm around Ryeowook's slim waist. Leeteuk smiled at the hyung politely.

"G'morning, Yesung." He said. Yesung nods his head, smiling.

"Sungie~Come on. I need to 'go to the bathroom'." Ryeowook said, turning around and grabbing Yesung's hands. Yesung smirked, excitement grew in his eyes. Ryeowook's term of 'go to the bathroom' was 'Let's make out in the boy's bathroom'. Yesung happily tugged Ryeowook into the school.

"What are they doing? Going into the boys bathroom to make out before school starts?" Eunhyuk asked as he walked up to his hyungs, keeping his eyes fixed on Ryeowook and Yesung. Leeteuk looked at him and nods. "_**Again**_?" Eunhyuk raised his eyebrows at the hyung in front of him. Leeteuk smirked but nods (_Kangin rested his chin onto his palm and continued to watch Leeteuk greet his other band members_). Eunhyuk shrugs, sighing.

"Only YeWook seem to do that." He said. Sungmin giggles but nods in agreement.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie, Eunhyukkie!" Someone chimed happily. Eunhyuk turned around and smiled. Donghae wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's middle and lifted him in the air, Eunhyuk's soft brown hair launching forward slightly at impact. Eunhyuk smiled, wrapped his arms around Donghae's neck, burying his face into the side of his head. Donghae smiled, closing his eyes.

"Too cute." Sungmin said as he watched them. Leeteuk smirked. But deep inside, he wished he had someone like that. Eunhyuk pulled his head back and looked down at Donghae, who opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hyukkie~ Saranghae." He said softly. Eunhyuk smiled his gummy smiled that made Donghae blush.

"Nado saranghae, Fishy. Saranghae." He said and then leaned in. He claimed Donghae's lips in his own, both of them closing their eyes. Donghae slowly sets Eunhyuk down onto the ground, Eunhyuk's hands sliding down to the sides of Donghae's neck.

"Minnie~." Someone chimed. Leeteuk huffed. Sungmin turned and smiled.

"Kyuhyunnie!" He chimed and hugged Kyuhyun tightly. Kyuhyun smiled and slid his arms around his hyung. "Happy birthday, Kyu." Sungmin said, pulling his head back. Kyuhyun blushed, though he hid it with a smile. Sungmin noticed and giggled softly. He placed a kiss on Kyuhyun's soft lips. Leeteuk turned away from the 2 couples, sadness in his eyes (_Kangin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Leeteuk turn around, sadness filling those eyes that were usually filled with happiness. What could possibly fill those eyes with sadness?_). Leeteuk looked up and instantly made eyecontact with Kangin (_Kangin's eyes widened when Leeteuk looked straight at him_). Leeteuk held his breath, gasping slightly, and quickly entered the school. Sungmin and Kyuhyun watched after their hyung, confused and concerned (_'Why is he avoiding me?', Kangin thought as he watched Leeteuk quickly enter the school_).

AFTER SCHOOL-Super Junior gathering at a public pool

They all laughed as Siwon told them what happened in his GYM class first period.

"So this idiot thought the basketball was a cookie, so he tried eating it." Siwon said, smiling. They all continued laughing. "But then the baskebtball finally popped, blowing a intense amount of air into his face. And then, this is the part I loved the most, he screams 'ALIEN ATTACK!'" Siwon said, imitating the guy in his GYM class. Half of the group fell backwards laughing, others fell on someone's lap laughing.

"What an idiot!" Yesung said. Siwon nods, laughing also. Leeteuk, who one of the people who were laying on the ground, opened his eyes. His world upside down now. Something-Some_one_ caught his eye. He stopped laughing, though a smile stayed on his lips. He sat up and turn his head so he could watch Kangin, who was talking with some friends. Kangin took the towel off of his head, revealing his wet black hair. He puts the towel down and headed toward the pool. A friend of his ran and jumped into he pool, splashing water everywhere. Kangin laughed and jumped in. Leeteuk smiled as he watched them play around in the pool. His band members were too busy talking to notice. Kangin's friend left the pool.

"I'm going to get something to eat." His friend said. Kangin nods. "You guys hungry?" His friend asked the others, who nodded. "Come on. Let's go get something to chow on. Be right back, Kangin." He said. Kangin waved goodbye as they left and went deeper in the pool. Suddenly, Leeteuk's eyes grew wide in horror. It looks like Kangin lost his footing and seemed to be drowning. Leeteuk slowly stood and noticed he was.

"Hold on!" He yelled and ran toward the pool, taking off his shirt. The rest of his band members jerked their attention toward the pool, where Leeteuk jumped in. He swam toward Kangin, who was coughing. Kangin went under water. Leeteuk went under also and grabbed him. He pulled him to the surface and started swimming toward the edge of the pool, where his band members were waiting to help. They helped pull Kangin out of the water. Now everyone in the place was watching, worried. Siwon laid Kangin down and Leeteuk bent down. He immediatly began performing mouth-to-mouth. Kangin's friends ran in and pushed through the crowd. A few more tries, Kangin started coughing out water. Kangin's vision blurred as he opened his eyes. He started at Leeteuk, who looking at him, eyebrows furrowed. Water trickled down from Leeteuk's wet hair. Kangin saw that Leeteuk was wet. He coughed some more and sat up. Leeteuk moved out of the way and stood up. Kangin's friend ran to Kangin, worried. Leeteuk slowly began backing up. He walked out of the crowd and grabbed his towel, not caring about his shirt. His wet baggy shorts swushed at his legs as he walked.

"Wait!" Kangin yelled. Leeteuk stopped and sighed softly. He turned around and faced Kangin, who was looking at him.

"...Thank you. Y-You saved me...right?" He said. Leeteuk nods. Kangin walked toward him. "Really. I owe you. Your name is Leeteuk, right?" Kangin said. Another nod. "Maybe we can hang out some time." Kangin extended his hand. Leeteuk couldn't help but smile. He shook Kangin's hand.

"Sure. That'd be nice." He said. Kangin smiled and nods. Leeteuk let's go of Kangin's hand and walked off. The rest of his band members ran to up to him, commenting nicely on his save on Kangin's life. Kangin watched Leeteuk leave. His friend went to Kangin's side.

"Why are you staring at him like that, Kangin?" He asked. Kangin looked at him then back at Leeteuk.

"Oh, nothing. He...just interests me." He said. His friend chuckled and placed his hand on Kangin's shoulder.

"He interests everyone. I'm surprised he's single. But that's not the point. Come on. Let's go." He said. Kangin nods and they all left.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"I can't believe the school is allowing our grade to take a vacation out in Hawaii." Eunhyuk said, happily. All the highschoolers were waiting in the airport with suitcases beside them, packed with a 2 week supply of clothes and other personal items. Donghae chuckled and hugged Eunhyuk from behind.

"I hear we get to pick our roommate." He said. Eunhyuk smiled, placing his hand on Donghae's cheek. "I call Hyukkie." Donghae said, nuzzling his face into the side of Eunhyuk's neck.

"That's pretty obvious." Leeteuk said. They all chuckled.

"I call Kyhyun." Sungmin chimed with a sweet smile. Kyuhyun smirked and wrapped his arm around Sungmin's slim waist, bringing Sungmin closer to him.

"Hannie, Hannie!" Heechul said as he hopped on to Hankyung's back. Hankyung exclaimed, almost falling forward if it wasn't for Siwon stopping him.

"I call Bummie." Siwon said, once he helped Hankyung regain his balance. Kibum blushed and laced his fingers with Siwon's. Leeteuk sighed.

_"Who the hell will I pair up with then?" _He thought.

"Leeteuk." A familiar voice said. Everyone member of Super Junior, except Leeteuk, turned and looked at the person who said their leader's name. Leeteuk glanced down and slowly turned around. He glanced up and looked at Kangin, who looking exceptionally good today.

"Is it alright if I pair up with you? All of my friends already chose their roommates." He said, pointing to his friends, who had their girlfriends next to them. Leeteuk gulps but nods. Kangin smiled and nods. "Thanks." He said.

"Everyone! Our plane is ready! Follow me!" The principal said and led them the plane. As Leeteuk walked, Kangin fell into step next to him. Leeteuk smiled and looked down. Kangin chuckled softly. Suddenly, loud screaming rang in their ears. Leeteuk snapped his head up and saw a group of Super Junior fans running toward them. Leeteuk swore under his breathe. Kangin immediatly grabbed Leeteuk's wrist and ran around them and hid around the corner. Leeteuk gasped slightly when Kangin lightly pinned him up against the wall. Leeteuk stared at him, eyes wide. Kangin put one finger to his lip. The fans ran by without even noticing them. They poked their heads around the corner. The fans were gone. The principal came up to them.

"It's alright. You guys can follow me now." She said. They both nodded and followed.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think of my new story? Review please! More to come!


	2. Hold On

You Have No Idea

Chapter 2: Hold On

Leeteuk smiled as he walked out onto the patio. The view was beautiful. The waters looked inviting. He just wanted to leep into the water. The warm breeze gently rustled through his hair. He closed his eyes. Kangin leaned against the doorway, watching Leeteuk with a smile on his face. Leeteuk loved the outdoors. Kangin could tell. Leeteuk opened his eyes looked at the patio next door. He smiled and waved. Kangin looked next door to see Donghae and Eunhyuk, waving back at Leeteuk happily.

"Teukkie-hyung! We're neighbors!" Donghae said, smiling. Leeteuk chuckled.

"Indeed we are. Did you guys settle in well?" Leeteuk said. Donghae and Eunhyuk nodded sharply. "Good." He said.

"Have you?" Eunhyuk said. Leeteuk turned around and looked at Kangin. Kangin looked at him. Leeteuk smiled at looked back at his band members.

"Yes, I have. Kangin is making me feel very comfortable." He said. Kangin chuckled and lower his head. Eunhyuk smirked.

"Good. Kangin-sshi! Keep up the good work! Take care of our hyung well or you'll end up in the hospital!" Eunhyuk said. Donghae playfully punched Eunhyuk's arm and chuckled. Leeteuk and Kangin laughed.

"Don't worry. I have no intention on hurting him. I have no reason." He said.

"Well, good. Then don't make one." Donghae said, keeping his gaze on Kangin. Kangin did see friendliness in them but he also saw seriousness. Donghae didn't threaten him. He simply warned him.

"You can count on me." Kangin said. Donghae nods.

"Fishy! Let's play a game!" Eunhyuk said as he turned toward his lover. Donghae smiled and looked at Eunhyuk.

"Sure. Let's play..." Donghae started to think of a game. Eunhyuk leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Donghae then smirked and kissed his lips. Kangin raised an eyebrow as Donghae picked Eunhyuk up and carried him back into their room. Kangin looked at Leeteuk, who looked at him.

"Don't worry. They do that all the time at the dorms." He said and walked past Kangin. Kangin nods, rounding his lips into an 'o' shape. He turned around and watched Leeteuk take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going to take a swim. The principal said we're allowed to do whatever we want as long as it doesn't get us arrested." He said. Kangin smirked and grabbed his swimming trunks.

"Let's go then." He said and grabbed Leeteuk's hand. They left their room and dashed down the wall toward the swimming area. Once they got there, Leeteuk saw Ryeowook, Yesung, Kibum, and Hankyung already in the water. All 4 of them waved them over. Leeteuk went into the water but got tackled by Yesung. They all laughed. Leeteuk grabbed Yesung's arms, which were around his neck, and dive backwards into the pool. Kangin smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. Siwon walked up to Kangin.

"You're Kangin, right? Leeteuk's roommate?" Siwon asked. Kangin looked at him and nods. Siwon holds out his hand for Kangin to shake.

"My name is Choi Siwon. I'm apart of his band." He said. Kangin shook his hand. Siwon was tall and muscular. No wonder Kibum had a thing for him.

"Siwon-sshi!" Kibum said, waving at Siwon from the water. Siwon smiled.

"See you later, Kangin." He winked and then dove into the pool. Kibum lifted his arm and covered his face from the splashing water. He looked at Siwon, smiling. Siwon stalked over to him and kissed his lips softly before splashing him with water. Kibum laughed and covered his face.

"I'll race you!" Sungmin said to Leeteuk, who looked at him. "Let's play a game. Let's see who can swim the farthest without taking a breathe of water. Please, Teukkie-hyung?" Sungmin begged with his puppy eyes. Kangin smirked. Sungmin-though he's perky-is too cute to say no to. Leeteuk smiled.

"Alright. Let's play the game." He said. They all moved aside while Leeteuk and Sungmin got into placed.

"Start!" Kyuhyun said. They both went underwater and began swimming at incredible speed. Kangin had stand up in order to see how far they would keep in the ocean. Sungmin rose to the surface, out of breath. They were pretty far away. Sungmin looked ahead, where Leeteuk was father. Leeteuk surfaced and shook his head. He turned around, smiled, and waved. Sungmin giggled and waved back.

"And Teukkie-hyung wins!" Ryeowook said, karate chopping the air. Yesung laughed. Sungmin began swimming back. Leeteuk admired the ocean a little longer and went under water. He smiled as he saw different species of fish swim around him. They were beautiful. The ocean was beautiful. It was like he was in paradise. He swam slowly underwater, looking at every square inch. His foot suddenly got snagged on something. He turned and saw his foot harshly tangled in a fish net. He bent down, trying to get his ankle free. Time was running out...He's slowly running out of air.

Kangin stood, noticing that Leeteuk hadn't surfaced yet. He scanned the waters, getting a bad feeling. A minute passed. Still no Leeteuk. The other members started to notice also. Kangin could see the worry in their eyes as they looked at each other. Kangin dove into the water and stayed there. He looked around and swam forward. So far, Leeteuk wasn't in sight.

Leeteuk coughed, sending bubbles up to the surface. He's loosing air. He continued to try to free his ankle. But it wouldn't break free though. And Leeteuk began to panic. He looked up at the water. He was too deep. He closed his eyes and looked around, hoping to find a sharp rock to cut the rope.

Kangin's eyes widened and he swam faster. Leeteuk was in sight. He was stuck in a fish net. The more he tried to break free, the more tighter it got. As Kangin swam closer, he could see the panic on Leeteuk's face. Kangin finally reached Leeteuk and cupped his face in his hands. Leeteuk looked up at him. Kangin leaned down and placed his lips on his, giving him air. Leeteuk was relieved when air flowed into his lungs. Kangin went lower and tried to untangle the rope around his ankle. Leeteuk looked around. He felt a sneeze suddenly coming. He covered his mouth, trying to hold it in. But he sneezed anyway, accidentally breathing in lots of water. Kangin finally got his ankle free and grabbed Leeteuk. He swam up to the surface and cough. He looked at Leeteuk but his eyes were closed. He swam toward the surface. Sungmin helped pull Leeteuk out of the water. Kangin got out of the water and bent down beside Leeteuk. He wasn't breathing. Kangin put both palms to Leeteuk's chest and began performing CPR. He then started on mouth-to-mouth. The rest of Super Junior surrounded them, worried and eager to know if their leader will be alright. Kangin tried a lot of time but Leeteuk had shown no sign of breathing. Kangin gently punched his chest, lowering his chest. Sungmin suddenly broke down into tears, thinking they've lost their leader. Kyuhyun embraced Sungmin. Sungmin cried into Kyuhyun's shoulder.

"I-It's all my f-fault!" Sungmin sobbed. Kyuhyun caressed his back while telling him that it wasn't. Kangin raised his head and looked at Leeteuk. Determination set in Kangin's eyes. He continued to perform both CPR and mouth-to-mouth, not giving up once he reached the 20th time. Suddenly, Leeteuk started coughing out water. Kangin sat up straight, relieved. They all patted Kangin's shoulder. Leeteuk slowly sat up, coughing. He finally got all of the water out of his lungs. He looked around, warily.

"What happened?" He said. Sungmin got onto his knees and hugged Leeteuk tightly. Leeteuk halfway closed his eyes as he hugged him back.

"Thank God, you're alright!" Sungmin said. Leeteuk smiled his dimple smile. Sungmin let's him go and looked at him. "You seem exhausted." He said. Leeteuk nods.

"I almost drowned, Sungmin. It took all of my energy to not give up." He said. Sungmin pouted. Leeteuk smiled and let's Kangin gather him in his arms. Kangin carried Leeteuk bridal saddle back into their hotel. One the way up the elevator, Leeteuk fell asleep, his head against Kangin's shoulder. Kangin smiled. The elevator doors opened and Kangin walked out. He walked down the hall and had a little trouble swipping the card but had less trouble opening the door. He kicked the door opened with the back of his heel and walked in, kicking it shut. He walked into the bathroom and gently woke Leeteuk up. With a groan, Leeteuk woke up. Kangin sets Leeteuk down onto a stool and grabbed a towel. He started drying off Leeteuk. He grabbed a pair of fresh grey briefs and grey baggy pants. He walked back into th bathroom and hands them to Leeteuk. He turned around and waited until he was done changing. When he turned, Leeteuk tied his pants so that they were hanging just under the elastic band of his briefs. Kangin scanned Leeteuk's abs and felt himself get hot. Leeteuk had one hell of a body. Kangin then picked up Leeteuk, who exclaimed, and carried him to the bed. He laid him down into the pure white blankets. Leeteuk watched him with curious eyes as Kangin covered him up with the blankets. Kangin looked at him. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss him. His lips were open. Wide open. No one was around to catch them. So Kangin couldn't help himself but kiss Leeteuk's lips gently anyway. He was slightly surprised when Leeteuk didn't freeze under him. Instead, he placed his hand on the side of Kangin's neck and kiss back. After a few seconds, Kangin broke the kiss and pulled his head back. Leeteuk opened his eyes and looked at Kangin, who gently smiled at him.

"Get some sleep, Teukkie-hyung." He whispered. Leeteuk nods and snuggled into the covers before falling asleep.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter of _You Have No Idea_. Hope you enjoyed^^ Review please!


	3. Silent

You Have No Idea

Chapter 3: Silent

Leeteuk huffed as he continued to watch the rest of Super Junior fool around at the wide open soccer field across from the hotel they were living in currently. They were all playing football and Leeteuk was the only one that wasn't. He watched them run across the field with sadness in his eyes. Ever since yesterday-well, ever since Kangin and him kissed-Kangin has been avoiding Leeteuk. He hasn't looked at him. He hasn't talked to him. He hasn't even said Leeteuk's name. It frustrates Leeteuk. He now know fully well that Kangin was just leading him on. Kangin never loved Leeteuk. If he did, why has Kangin been avoiding him? It's just a kiss! Not a death wish! Leeteuk would talk to him but he would only feel like a nuisance. So he decided to back off also. Leeteuk suddenly froze when he heard his name being called. He looked up at his friends, but they were too busy playing football. He looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right, nothing. His name got called again. Leeteuk gulped and dared to turn around. He spotted Kangin across the street, waving an arm in the air, trying to get Leeteuk's attention. Leeteuk stared at him, at first he was curious. But then he realized it was Kangin. He scoffed and turned back around. Kangin frowned and lowered his arm.

"Would you blame him, Kangin? How do you feel when you get ignored by someone like that?" Kangin's friend said. Kangin sighed and looked at his friend.

"I don't know what to do. Should I fight for him? I really love him but I don't want him hurt. You know I have anger issues and I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore." Kangin said. His friend felt bad for him.

"Although I'm about to sound like a jerk right now, but I think it's for the best. I think you should let him be, Kangin-sshi. You've been in many tough relationships and I don't want to see either of you guys hurt." He said. Kangin looked at him.

"So, you're saying that I should just walk away? Right here, right now?" He said. His friend nods. Kangin thought about and looked at Leeteuk. He sat alone on the bleachers, watching his friends play football. Leeteuk was like Kangin's angel. An angel without wings. He loved Leeteuk dearly, more than any other guy he dated in the past. He wanted to fight for Leeteuk. Even though he might end up messing it up later in the future, he just wants a shot. One shot at true love, in which he feels whenever he's around Leeteuk. So, instead of walking away, Kangin stayed put.

"You know what? No. I'm not going to walk away. I'm going to fight." Kangin said and ran across the street. Leeteuk clapped when Eunhyuk made a touchdown. Leeteuk turned his head when someone was standing there. He saw him in the corner of his eye. He immediately stopped clapping when he laid eyes on Kangin. He stared at him, both shocked and curious, for 20 long seconds. He then scoffed and stood.

"What the hell do you want?" He said and walked away. Kangin went after him.

"Leeteuk! Please, wait!" Kangin said. But Leeteuk ignored him and continued walking.

"Hey, guys. Look. It's Kangin." Sungmin said, pointing. They all looked and became confused.

"Why is Kangin here?" Donghae asked.

"And what the hell does he want to Teukkie-hyung?" Yesung said. Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's arm but Leeteuk yanked out of his grip and whirled around.

"What do you want from me, Kangin?" He shouted. "You blew me off after we kissed yesterday and _**now **_you want to talk to me?" Leeteuk said. The rest of Super Junior was shocked, eyes wide and jaws open.

"They kissed?" They all said in unison.

"I know I blew you off and I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that." Kangin said. Leeteuk threw his arms in the air, angerly.

"Ya think? Why the hell did you do it anyway?" He said. Kangin gently grabbed Leeteuk by his upper arms.

"Because I was scared, Leeteuk. I was scared of what I might have become when I was with you. I've been in many relationships in the past, many I regret also. I always ended up screwing up that relationship. I'm always the one with the broken heart. I have anger issues, Leeteuk. When I was in those relationships, I got mad so easily. I took down everything when I blew. And I was afraid that I might do it you. I don't want you hurt, Leeteuk. Especially if you get hurt by me, mentally or physically." Kangin said softly. Leeteuk scanned his face as Kangin made his speech. A smile crept on his lips when he said that he didn't want to hurt him. He couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry. I really am, Leeteuk. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"What the hell are they saying?" Eunhyuk said. They all shrugged.

"I have no idea." Ryeowook said. Eunhyuk sighed. "I wish I knew though because whatever Kangin is saying, it's making Leeteuk smile." Ryeowook continued.

"Kangin-sshi, if you were scared about us going into a relationship, you could of told me. I would understood." Leeteuk said. Kangin nods.

"I know. But I didn't know how to face you." He said. Leeteuk smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Then what changed your mind this time?" He asked. Kangin's heart raced.

"I decided...That I didn't want to loose you." He said. Leeteuk slowly smiled. He leaned forward and without warning, he kissed Kangin full on the lips. Yesung, Donghae, Hankyung, and Siwon almost fell over in shock. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Heechul, and Kibum stared wideyed. Kyuhyun and Sungmin smiled at each other and high-fived. Leeteuk broke the kiss gently and pulled his head back. Kangin smiled.

"Come on. They're a Chinese buffet in the hotel. Want something to eat?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk beamed and grabbed his hand. He pulled Kangin along until they were inside the hotel. While Kyuhyun and Sungmin happily celebrated, the others were still shocked.

LATER THAT DAY

Leeteuk smiled as he handed Donghae his birthday cake, the others either sitting at the table or surrounding them. They all were singing 'Happy Birthday' in Korean. Donghae smiled, blushing slightly, and Leeteuk sets the cake down in front of him. Eunhyuk stood behind Donghae, hands on his shoulders. Donghae was smiling brightly, though his blush was easily seen. They stopped singing the song and smiled at Donghae.

"Make a wish, Hae." Sungmin chimed happily. Donghae looked at the cake. It was a 1 layered cake with baby blue and white frosting covering it. The white frosting only traced the edges and created a water effect, as if the cake was a mini ocean. There was some gummy fishes in the cake also, making Donghae smile a cheesy smile. Donghae closed his eyes and made a wish in his head. He opened his eyes and blew out the candles. Donghae smiled and looked up at Donghae. Eunhyuk clapped.

"Birthday boy gets to cut the cake." Leeteuk said, carefully handing Donghae the cutting knife. Donghae blushed but grabbed the knife. Siwon went to help him cut the cake but Eunhyuk placed his hands on Donghae's, helping cut the cake. Siwon pouts slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Eunhyuk glanced at him, giving him a warning glare. Donghae smiled as Eunhyuk helped him cut the cake slowly and gently. Eunhyuk grabbed a fork and gently took a piece out of the cake and held the fork out of Donghae. Donghae happily took the piece of cake on the fork into his mouth and chewed on it happily. He hummed in delight and looked at Ryeowook.

"Wookie, did you make this?" He asked. Ryeowook blushed and nods.

"With Teukkie-hyung's and Hyukkie-hyung's help." He said. Donghae smiled and looked at Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk came up with the design, though. Me and Teukkie-hyung made the cake." Ryeowook said. Eunhyuk looked down and saw Donghae beaming at him. Eunhyuk blushed.

"Hyukkie." Donghae murmured and bent a finger at him, saying 'Come here.' Eunhyuk bent down. Donghae gently grabbed Eunhyuk's chin and kissed his lips in a long and soft kiss. Once they separated, Donghae smiled. "Gomawo, Hyukkie. It's cute." He said. Eunhyuk chuckled, though he was still blushing. Donghae looked at the cake and Eunhyuk stood up straight. Donghae looked at Ryeowook, who smiled gently at him.

"Happy birthday, Hae." He said. Donghae chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ryeowook's waist and pulled him for a hug. His face was buried in Ryeowook's stomach, since he was sitting down. Ryeowook smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

"Gomawo everyone." Donghae said as they let go of each other.

"Come on. It's time for presents." Sungmin chimed and grabbed Donghae's hand. He tugged him to the living room of KyuMin's room and sat him down on the couch. Donghae smiled when Hankyung handed him a medium sized box. Donghae grabbed it and looked at the tag.

"It's from me. I saw you staring at it one day and I decided to buy it. Though, it took me 3 hours." Hankyung said, rubbing the back of his head. Donghae chuckled and took the lid off of the box and gasped. He pulled out a blue pair of skinny jeans with a water affect on them. "And look," Hankyung turned the pants around and pointed to the right back pocket. Donghae looked at it and grinned even more. "I was able to stitch _Fishy_ on it." He said. Donghae puts the pants back in the box and sets it aside. He hugged Hankyung tightly.

"Thank you, Hannie. It's really cool." He said. Hankyung smiled and they let go of each other. Heechul hands him another medium sized box.

"I figured you may like it. I designed it myself." Heechul said. Donghae took the lid off and took the t-shirt out of the box and held it up. The t-shirt was black with _Don't need a permit for these guns!_ with arrows pointing to the arms. Donghae laughs and turned the t-shirt around. Eunhyuk chuckled. Donghae puts the t-shirt in the box and sets it on top of Hankyung's present. Kibum hands him a rectangular box with a red ribbon tied around it. Donghae smiled gently and took it.

"I had the company carve something in it. I'm sure you'll like it." Kibum said. Donghae took the ribbon off and opened the rectangular box.

"Oh my Gooooooooood." Donghae said softly.

"What?" They all said in unison. Donghae grabbed the gold heart-locket necklace and held it up. Eunhyuk smiled. Donghae opened the heart up. There was a picture of Eunhyuk on the right side. On the left, it had _Hyukkie will forever have my heart_ engraved it. Donghae showed Eunhyuk, who smiled wider. "Thank you, Bummie." Donghae said and puts on the necklace. He hands Eunhyuk the rectangular box and Eunhyuk sets it aside. Kibum shrugged, the corner of his mouth curved in a half smile. Siwon hands Donghae similar looking box.

"It's a necklace but it's not like Kibum's." Siwon said. Donghae took the silver ribbon off of the box and opened it. Donghae smiled as he laid eyes on the silver chained necklace. "You saw it once and wanted it. So, I bought it for you." Siwon said. Donghae took it out after he laid the rectangular box on his lap. Eunhyuk grabbed the box and sets it next to the one Kibum gave him. Donghae puts it around his neck and looked at Siwon.

"Thanks, Siwon-sshi." He said. Siwon smiled and bowed his head. Kyuhyun hands Donghae a medium sized box. Donghae puts it to his ear and shook it. Kyuhyun chuckled.

"You'll like it. Trust me." He said. Donghae gently tore the wrapping off and gaped at the box. It was a shoe box. "I saw them being on sale so I bought them. You said you needed new dance moves, right?" Kyuhyun said. Donghae opened the box and grabbed a shoe. The show was ankle high flats. The heel and the tip of the shoe was blood red. The layers at the bottom of the shoe was white, followed by black, followed by red. The leather design was white with black swirls on it and a big silver circle on the right side of the shoe [this is the right shoe]. The inside was black and the laces were pure white. Eunhyuk gaped. Kyuhyun chuckled and grabbed another box.

"I knew Eunhyuk would be jealous so I got him a pair of shoes also." He said. Eunhyuk pointed to himself and Kyuhyun nods. Eunhyuk took the box. Donghae puts the shoe back in the box and watched curiously as Eunhyuk opened the present. Eunhyuk took the lid off and his jaw flew open. Donghae leaned in and his jaw also flew open. Eunhyuk grabbed the left shoe and held it up. The leather one the shoe was shiny gold. The thick strap before the patch where the heel is was all black. The laces were white. On the heels and one the tips of the shoes, there were tiny tiny holes. They all gasped as they laid eyes on it.

"Whoa, Kyu! This is SWEET!" Eunhyuk said. Kyuhyun smiled, blushing. He gave Eunhyuk a one-shoulder shrug, as if saying 'it's no big deal.' Eunhyuk puts the shoe back in the box and closed it up. He hands it to Leeteuk, who was sitting on the floor to his right. Leeteuk took it and placed it on his lap. Donghae closed his shoe box and passed it to Eunhyuk, who laid it on Leeteuk's lap. Sungmin hands Donghae a large sized box.

"I got you a whole new outfit. Including shoes." Sungmin said and winked. Donghae smirked. Sungmin was always he one who gave the best presents in Super Junior.

Donghae opened the box and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. Imprinted on them was white wrinkles that shot across the jeans from the front to the back. Donghae smirked and looked at the back of it. The back pockets were torn and they had square silver studs on them. Donghae looked at Sungmin.

"This is cool." He said. Sungmin giggled softly. Donghae folded the skinny jeans and sets it down to his left. He looked into the box and grabbed a grey t-shirt with _I'm Not Perfect...I'M AWESOME. _Donghae chuckled and showed everyone. They all chuckled.

"That's so true." Eunhyuk said. Donghae folds the shirt and sets it on the pants. He looked down into the box and saw the pair of shoes at the bottom. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. They were the exact same shoes Eunhyuk got. But instead of gold and black, it was mostly black with a little dark purple. He held up a show and the all gawked at it. He put the shoe back in the box and put the pants and shirt back in it also. Eunhyuk grabbed the box and laid it on his lap. Henry hands Donghae a medium sized box.

"I got you shoes. Looks like you got 3 new pairs. Oh, hang on." Henry grabbed another medium sized box and hands it to Eunhyuk, who was surprised but took it anyway. Donghae chuckled and gestured for Eunhyuk to open his first. Eunhyuk shrugged and opened the box. He pulled out a shoe that was all black and flat. On the right side [it was the right shoe], it had _DC SHOES_ imprinted in white dripping paint. Donghae smiled.

"That's pretty cool." He said, examining it. Eunhyuk smiled and looked at Donghae after he put the shoe back in the box and closed it up.

"Your turn." He said. Donghae nods and opened his box. He pulled out a pair of flat shoes. He held on shoe up. It was black with white paint splatter that covered only the heels. The leather straps on the sides were white and the strap surrounding the tip of the shoe was red. It had a red check on the side [Nike] and it had bright red shoe laces. Donghae smiled, proud of Henry.

"Henry, you have a good sense of style." He said. Henry smiled and made the victory sign with his fingers. Donghae chuckled. Leeteuk hands Donghae a medium sized box.

"Looks like everyone got you new shoes." He said. Donghae laughs and opened the box. It was an all-white high-top with ocean blue rubber soles. They were simple but stylish. Donghae smirked and kissed his hyung's forehead softly.

"Gomawo, Teukkie-hyung. They're great." He said. Leeteuk smiled, blushing slightly. Eunhyuk hands him a rectangular box that was tied with a blue ribbon. Donghae smiled and carefully took the ribbon off. He opened the box up and his eyes shimmered, a smile crept on his lips. It was a necklace with smooth-black lacing. There was 3 dog-tags hanging on it. One said, _Hyukkie's Lover_. Another said, _King of Tears_. And the last one had a fish on it and below it, it had _Fishy_ engraved. Donghae felt tears boil in his eyes as he traced _Hyukkie's Lover_ with his thumb. He wraps it around his neck and embraced Eunhyuk.

"Thank you, Hyukkie. That's really sweet of you." He said. Eunhyuk smiled, hugging Donghae back. He gently kissed his neck. "I'm never going to take this necklace off." He said. Eunhyuk chuckled softly. They all clapped and said 'Happy Birthday' as they let go of each other. Donghae had the best birthday party he ever had. Though he got so many shoes, he gained new memories that he will forever hold to his heart. He loved Eunhyuk dearest. And nothing will change that.

As they all rose their fruit punched filled glass with smiles on their face, they all said 'Cheers!' and clinked their glasses together. They all drank their drinks, some just gulping it down whole while others took just a small gulp of the sweet red liquid in the cup. Donghae laced his fingers with Eunhyuk's. Someone knocked on the door and Leeteuk left the group to answer it. They all jerked their heads toward the door when the heard a squeal. Kangin came in with Leeteuk in his arms. They all laughed. Zhou Mi followed behind Kangin with a smirk on his face. Zhou Mi embraced Henry, giving him a soft chaste kiss on his lips. He laced his fingers to Henry's. Ryeowook giggled as Kangin started spinning around, Leeteuk still in his arms.

The reason why Ryeowook didn't give Donghae a present was because the cake he made was Donghae's present. And Donghae knew that. He knew that Ryeowook also was a little short on cash but he tried his best. Yesung was currently not there because he is talking the principal about going to the movie theater tonight with Ryeowook for a date.

They were all happy together. Being by each others side. This sounds like a perfect ending. But it's not. There's still more to come...More events waiting to happen.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, it's not over yet. Trust me. It's only the beginning. ^^ But here's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Review please! Thanks. They'll be greatly appreciated.


End file.
